


merry & happy

by jihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, but not for long, jihyo is a sad woman, side jeongchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyo/pseuds/jihyo
Summary: ‘this new year i’m happy because you’re with me.’





	merry & happy

**Author's Note:**

> jihyo ships need more recognition :(  
> i’ll happily write any jihyo ship so send requests to my twt @ imnahyo

“come on, jihyo. it’ll be fun!”

jihyo let her eyes close for a second, a long sigh escaping from her lips. “you know i don’t go out on christmas and i’d like for it to stay that way.”

jihyo was over at jeongyeon’s place, a new apartment she’d moved into with her girlfriend chaeyoung. the apartment was the perfect size for the two of them, but not big enough for their annual christmas get-together (minus jihyo), which is why it was now going to be held at a friend of jeongyeon’s. jihyo didn’t know the girl. only knew that her name was nayeon. either way, she wasn’t planning on attending the little get-together. she never did and she had her reasons for it.

“please,” jeongyeon held onto jihyo’s hands, her lips forming a pout, “i promise you nayeon is really sweet and nice- i mean she can be. the others have met her already and it’s time for you to meet her as well!”

“i’ll meet her. just not on christmas,” jihyo simply replied, reaching for her coat.

“jihyo,” jeongyeon whined, “think about it. i’ll text you her adress and if you feel like joining us, please do so.”

“i doubt it, but we’ll see,” jihyo gave jeongyeon a warm hug before leaving.

-

“will you be fine, mom?” jihyo asked, uncertainty laced in her voice. “i can stay home if you want.”

“sweetheart, i’ll be fine. go join your friends,” jihyo’s mother assured her, a small smile tugging at her lips. “i have your sisters here with me.”

“okay,” jihyo sighed, “but if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

“of course,” she gave her eldest daughter a kiss on the forehead, “tell the girls to come by sometime,” her mother said, earning a nod from jihyo.

jihyo’s face lit up as she remembered something. “before i go, this is your present,” she took a small wrapped box out of the pocket of her coat, handing it to her mother, “and jiyoung and seoyeon’s presents are in my room. merry christmas, mom,” jihyo saw her mother’s eyes turning glossy, which was her cue to leave before they were both left sobbing.

during her ride to nayeon’s house, tiny snowflakes began landing onto jihyo’s windshield. the sight of the white snow covering her surroundings made jihyo feel all choked up. it brought back years of memories. this was exactly why she didn’t like spending christmas outside her home, without her family. they were the only ones to know and understand. luckily, she quickly arrived at nayeon’s without too much trouble.

jihyo’s mouth fell agape at the size of the house. it was nowhere near a mansion, but it was definitely bigger than the average house of someone in their mid-twenties. was she even at the right house? she rang the doorbell nonetheless. to her surprise, it was jeongyeon who answered the door.

“you came!” jeongyeon exclaimed, looking pleased to see her best friend.

jihyo grabbed a fistful of the other girl’s sweater, pulling her in for a hug. “don’t make me regret it,” she mumbled into her chest and she felt jeongyeon softly patting her head before taking her face between her hands, wiping her teary eyes with her thumbs.

“you’ll enjoy this night. i’ll make sure of it,” she promised and jihyo could only take her word for it. someone behind jeongyeon suddenly cleared her throat loudly. looking over jeongyeon’s shoulder, jihyo saw a girl she hadn’t seen before. that must be nayeon.

“hi, i’m nayeon,” nayeon stepped forward, pushing jeongyeon to the side and taking jihyo in her arms for a quick hug. the bright smile that consumed nayeon’s face was blinding. jihyo couldn’t help but return the smile just as brightly. “jihyo, right?”

“that’s right,” jihyo nodded, another smile making its way onto her face. jeongyeon laughed at the dumb smile on jihyo’s face. this was her first time seeing her best friend like this.

an hour into their evening and all the girls were seated in front of the tv, watching some christmas movie they’d all seen many times before. everyone seemed to be focused on the movie except for jihyo, who was just staring at the falling snow outside with a blank face. a nudge to her side made her snap out of her daze. nayeon sent a questioning gaze the girl’s way, which received a smile from jihyo, silently reassuring her that she was fine. but in a swift movement jihyo’s hand was enveloped by nayeon’s and she was pulled from the couch. she made brief eye contact with jeongyeon, who was spread across chaeyoung and mina’s laps on the floor, and the older girl did a poor attempt at winking at jihyo.

“where are we actually going?” jihyo tried asking, but was quickly shushed by the older girl. she was led down a hallway, eventually leading to a closed door. “is this where you’ll kill me?”

nayeon let out a sarcastic laugh, her hand on the doorknob. “yes, when i open this door, you’ll instantly be murdered, because that is what i do to all my new friends,” nayeon looked incredibly serious and it concerned jihyo a bit. “i hope i didn’t scare you off though.”

jihyo chuckled nervously, unknowingly creating some distance between them. “no, not at all.”

the older girl laughed so hard she had to take a moment to catch her breath. she pushed the door open, jihyo quietly tagging along. the younger girl was astonished at what was in the room.

“you have your own recording studio?! wait, do you write and record your own songs?” jihyo was amazed, looking at nayeon with big eyes. this was everything jihyo wanted. this room was filled with unaffordable equipment, making jihyo wonder how nayeon was able to get her hands on these things.

nayeon hummed as an answer to the question. “i worked so hard to be able to buy everything in this studio. this house was gifted to me by my parents when they had to move overseas for their company, but everything in this room is purchased by me. i’m quite proud of myself.”

“you should be,” jihyo walked around the studio, letting her fingers graze the mixing console. “can i hear something you recorded in here?”

“sure,” nayeon got behind the computer. suddenly nayeon’s soft singing voice filled the room and jihyo was once again left astonished. this was not something she expected from the loud and playful nayeon she first met today. the music stopped and nayeon was looking at her with expectant eyes.

“do you want to try recording something?”

“can i?” jihyo was almost bursting with excitement. it was honestly a little nerve wracking to sing in front of someone with a voice like hers, but something about nayeon made her feel at complete ease.

not even ten minutes later jihyo was stood in front of a microphone in the vocal booth, nayeon on the other side of the glass giving her a sign, indicating that she could start singing. once the first words left jihyo’s mouth, nayeon was captivated by her voice. jeongyeon told her jihyo could sing, but not that she was this good.

loud cheering filled jihyo’s ears, when she finished the recording. the girl turned shy under nayeon’s gaze as she stepped out of the booth.

“that was beautiful, oh my god,” nayeon praised, hugging jihyo once she was close enough.

“thanks,” jihyo said with a bashful smile. “not that i’m not thankful, but why did you show me all of this?”

“i don’t know,” nayeon answered truthfully, “you seemed sad and jeongyeon had mentioned before that you enjoy singing, so i thought you’d like this.”

“i was quite sad to be honest, i probably still am, but not as much. but this was such an amazing experience. so thank you, nayeon.”

“you’re a friend of mine now, so don’t hesitate dropping by whenever you want,” the girl had a gentle grip on jihyo’s forearm and her bunny teeth showed from between her plump lips in a adorable grin. “i have a question though,” nayeon began and jihyo nodded, urging her to continue, “is there a reason for your sadness?”

jihyo sighed internally. she knew the question would pop up eventually. it was inevitable, but it made her uneasy nonetheless.

“uhh,” she hesitated, “my dad died exactly four years ago and i guess i’m still really affected by it, which is understandable, right? i blamed myself a lot for the first two years, but i’ve come to learn that it’s nobody’s fault,” a lump formed in jihyo’s throat, but she swallowed harshly, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

“jihyo, i’m so sorry,” nayeon had a hand clasped over her mouth, “i shouldn’t have asked.”

“don’t apologize,” jihyo cracked a smile. a genuine one. “you actually made me forget and i really enjoyed spending time with you in the studio. i hope we can do this again some time.”

“of course.”

-

it was now new year’s eve and jihyo looked forward to the start of a new year. she hoped it would be much better than the previous years, but it looked promising already because of the past few days. jihyo had spent the week texting nayeon daily, always finding a spot in her schedule to talk to the older girl. like right now, she was talking to nayeon on the phone.

“so you’re alone tonight? that’s not right, nayeon.”

“that’s the downside of living alone i guess, but it’s not a big deal,” nayeon said from the other line.

“it is a big deal! you’re coming over tonight. no excuses.”

“aren’t you with your family? i don’t want to intrude...” nayeon sounded hesitant, but jihyo clicked her tongue.

“you’re not intruding if i invited you. besides i have spent all new year’s eves with my family. i think my mom would actually like having someone over.”

“fine, if you want me there so bad,” the older girl teased and jihyo could imagine the smile on her face. “i’ll be there in two hours, okay? just send me your address.”

a couple hours later and the two of them were sitting in the grass of jihyo’s backyard, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. jihyo looked at her phone before gazing at the sky again.

“four minutes left,” she sighed, a tiny cloud forming in front of her mouth. the cold was almost unbearable, but nayeon’s hand in hers was enough to keep her warm.

“have you ever had a new year’s eve kiss?” nayeon suddenly asked, her eyes now on jihyo.

“i haven’t even had my first kiss yet,” she admitted quietly, embarrassment written across her face.

“cute,” the other girl commented, giggling at jihyo’s face turning red. “do you want to have a new year’s eve kiss?”

“i- yes? but i don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend to have it with.”

“you don’t have to.”

“oh...” jihyo realized what nayeon meant. she was about to answer when fireworks started going off like crazy. as jihyo was about to get up, a hand clasped around her wrist stopped her.

“can i?” expectant eyes were looking for a reaction from the younger girl, but they found nothing. no reaction. had nayeon read the signs wrong? was jihyo just being nice when it looked like she was flirting? she was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the hand that was now in her hair, pulling her closer to jihyo. a slight nod from the younger girl was all it took for nayeon to close the distance between them and kiss her. jihyo felt nayeon grasping the sides of her shirt in an attempt to pull her flush against her body.

as they parted jihyo’s eyes fluttered open and a breathy laugh escaped her lips. nayeon could only stare at jihyo with pink cheeks. “was i that bad?” jihyo asked, suddenly becoming very conscious of what happened.

“n-no, quite te opposite,” nayeon stammered and jihyo noticed her demeanor changing from confident to timid, but didn’t comment on it.

“happy new year, nayeon.”

-

later that night the two of them were lying in jihyo’s bed, nayeon fast asleep. jihyo on the other hand was wide awake and telling jeonyeon all about what happened earlier that day via text.

cold fingers clasped around jihyo’s arm, tugging her in nayeon’s direction. “sleep,” nayeon ordered, her voice scratchy and low.

“yes, ma’am,” jihyo giggled, placing her phone on the nightstand and letting nayeon cuddle up to her with an arm around her shoulder. “good night,” jihyo said softly before looking through the window at the stars, “happy new year, dad.”


End file.
